


Mourning

by Redamber79



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Hawke left in the Fade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 13:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14450292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redamber79/pseuds/Redamber79
Summary: Hawke sacrifices herself to allow the others to escape the fade.  A broken hearted lover is left behind.DAU prompt on FB, how does Hawke's lover react to the news of their death.





	Mourning

**Author's Note:**

> Feels train, all aboard.

“Where's Hawke?” Varric asked softly, his eyes betraying his anguish. He knew what it meant that the fade rift had been closed. He closed his eyes, fighting the pain of losing his best friend. A hundred moments with Marian flashed through his mind, not least of which were watching the brash, headstrong rogue fall in love. “Shit. I have some letters to write.”

**

Aveline recognised Varric's handwriting, and thought about leaving it til the next day to read. That dwarf was constantly finding trouble, and all Aveline wanted was to go home to have dinner with Donnic before his night patrol began.

He found her an hour later, her head in her hands, tears leaking down her cheeks to fall unnoticed on the paper before her.

**

Merrill welcomed the courier, and chattered on about how interesting it must be, traveling, and she missed it terribly since leaving her clan, but truly, she felt she was making a difference here in the alienage.

Eventually the flustered young man made his escape, but as he stepped past the enormous tree at the centre of the courtyard, he heard an anguished cry behind him. Bad news then. He shook his head, heading for the docks.

**

Admiral Isabela eyed the narrow merchanter heading for her ship. Most ships ran upon seeing her colours, making the chase all the more fun. This one ran up a white flag well before coming into range, and she could see an Inquisition courier on deck through her spyglass. She ordered her men to stand down, but to keep their blades at the ready in case it was a trap.

That night, Isabela got very, very drunk, holding a tiny ship in a bottle in her hands.

**

Fenris was wiping his blade on the torn and bloodied leather of the slaver he'd just killed when he heard a sound behind him. He whirled and raised his greatsword, his tattoos flaring. The messenger's eyes widened, and she held out one empty hand, and a letter in the other.

Fenris spent the rest of the day idly tracing his fingers over the leather binding of the first book he owned, remembering the bright blue eyes of the woman who taught him to read.

**

The Prince of Starkhaven thanked the courier, and offered him a place to rest for the night. He'd clearly pressed hard to reach the city in record time. He retired to his office, and slit the envelope carefully, wondering what news Varric had for him. He read the greeting, and his heart began to pound.

 _Dear Sebastian_ , it read. Not Choir-Boy. His heart in his throat, he read the letter, a heart-broken cry wrenched from his throat as he absorbed the message.

“No… It cannot be true, Andraste, _please_!” he pleaded, praying that this was somehow a cruel joke, or a mistake. Unnoticed, his office door opened.

“Master?” came a soft voice, and Sebastian's head snapped up to stare at the elven girl before him, a teary-eyed babe in her arms. “Master, I'm sorry to disturb you, but Leandra won't settle… I think she misses her mama.”

Sebastian stood slowly from his desk, and took his daughter from the elf. He cradled her close, and pressed a shaking kiss to the ebony hair.

“Aye, Orana,” he murmured softly, tears slowly tracking down his cheeks. “I'll miss her, too.”

And the Prince of Starkhaven slowly buckled at the knees, cradling his infant daughter, mourning his loss.


End file.
